Unstoppable
by mockinjay14
Summary: Her whole life Katniss was told to stay away from the ocean, but now she must journey across the sea, on a brave mission to find a long lost demigod and save the world. Inspired by Moana. I don't own The Hunger Games or Moana. ALL songs featured in this story were written by the amazing Lin-Maunuel Miranda and belong to Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Unstoppable

Katniss was a wandering spirit. Her family noticed this about her when she was just a baby. She was different, and her grandmother's stories certainly didn't help. They made Katniss curious about what could be out there. Katniss loved the sea. It was as if an invisible thread was pulling her to the ocean. This worried her father the chief, he was scared Katniss would go out there and get hurt. Her Gramma Sae encouraged Katniss' love for the sea and told her and all the other children on the island ancient stories about the ocean in the form of songs.

" _Abandoned by his parents and raised by the gods_

 _Who could see he was destined for greatness_

 _Though he was no bigger than you or me as a baby_

 _He was a demigod!"_

"Wow!" The children said as gramma Sae started to sing the story of Maui.

" _With lightning speed!_

 _And he gave our people all the things we need,_

 _Yes indeed_

 _We were crawling on the ground_

 _He looked around and said, 'You need a little mores space!'_

 _And he raised the sky_

 _So we could walk, so we could fly!"_

The children, especially Katniss were enchanted with this story, this Maui.

" _We were crawling on the ground_

 _He looked around and said, 'You need a little more space!'_

 _And he raised the sky_

 _So we could walk, so we could fly!"_

The children repeated Sae together.

" _We were walking in the dark_

 _'Til Maui found a spark, down in the underworld_

 _He climbed up higher and higher_

 _Bringing the gift of fire"_

Gramma Sae sang and the children repeated her again.

" _When Maui was around, we were unstoppable_

 _We shattered all the rules, ran free_

 _We tore down every wall_

 _And we answered the call of the sea_

 _We used to sail with gods, were were unstoppable_

 _To islands we could go explore_

 _With every breaking dawn_

 _Our adventures would go on beyond the shore"_

Katniss stopped singing along. She wanted this. To explore and run free. She didn't understand why she had to stay away from the ocean.

" _Maui taught us how to see the waves_

 _Maui taught us how the sea behaves_

 _Maui taught us how to see the skies_

 _How to see the way the seagull flies_

 _Maui taught us how the stars can guide us_

 _The secrets that the ocean can provide us_

 _How to see our way through wind and rain_

 _And know the way back home is there inside us"_

Katniss was only four years old but she knew then and there that she wanted to be like Maui.

" _We ran the world, we were unstoppable_

 _We learned to sail the seas alone_

 _With every escapade_

 _We were brave and unafraid of the unknown_

 _We gathered up our strength, we were unstoppable_

 _We chased the horizon line_

 _We faced tremendous odds_

 _But we rumbled with the gods, and we were fine"_

Sae watched her precious granddaughter and was filled with joy to see the curiosity in Katniss' eyes. Those big gray eyes that reminded her of her late husband.

" _Hey, master of disguise_

 _He could assume any form, any shape or size_

 _He used to fight fantastic monsters_

 _Take 'em by surprise"_

Sae watched as the children repeated her words.

" _Until the fateful night_

 _The only time he ever lost a fight_

 _A thousand years ago_

 _Against a demon named..."_

She pulled a sheet of paper down from the ceiling, drawn on the paper was a lava monster. "Te Ka." She said, making the children shudder in fear. Katniss' happy eyes were replaced with sad, scared ones. What happened to Maui? They seemed to ask. Gramma Sae sighed sadly. "Te Ka was a brutal land spirit. Legend says she devoured Maui whole, and with the disappearance of Maui came the end of our voyages."

" _The villainous Te Ka did the impossible_

 _And Maui, just like that, was gone_

 _Our demigod, our friend, fought for us until the end_

 _And he lives on"_

Gramma Sae looked into her granddaughter's eyes and saw a sadness she couldn't bare to see. So she said something, even though she knew the chief wouldn't like it. "For a thousand years, we have made Motunui our home... But there can be a new Maui, a new generation!" Katniss' eyes widened. She knew her grandmother was talking specifically to her. There could be a new Maui... The toddler stood up and sang.

" _I am Katniss, I am unstoppable_

 _I know how big the world can be_

 _If Maui lives in you_

 _We can sail across the blue unending sea"_

Her father happened to be walking by and heard his daughter's song and stopped in the doorway with his arms crossed. He told his mother not to put these thoughts into the young girl's head.

" _I'm ready for what's next, I am unstoppable_

 _I want to see the world beyond the shore_

 _For Maui years ago_

 _Taught us everything we know, so let's explore!"_

The chief gritted his teeth and walked into the small hut toward his daughter as she continued to sing.

" _I want more..._

 _I want more_

 _I want more!_

 _Unstoppable!"_

Her father picked her up quickly and Katniss yelped in surprise, then smiled up at him. "Hi." His face softened a little, he couldn't stay upset with his little girl. After all, it was his mother that encouraged her.

"Hello, sweetie." He rested his forehead against hers for a moment then looked up to glare at his mother. "Mother, I told you not to put these ideas into Katniss' head. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making sure Katniss knows our history for when I'm gone." Sae said. "She is our future."

"She should be afraid of the ocean, not consider it a challenge." The chief cradled his daughter tighter to his chest. "Do you want her to go out there and die like father did? Like Iris did? You'd really let her do that?"

Sae huffed in response. "Nobody is gonna let that girl do anything." The toddler was very stubborn. If she wanted to be on the sea, someday that's what she'd do. The chief knew this but he wanted to protect her. He had already lost his father and wife to the sea, he wasn't going to lose his daughter to it too.

"Katniss will contribute to the village like everyone else, and one day, she will become chief. That is her future. Here, on this island. No more talk of the ocean..." The chief said as he put Katniss back down on the ground. Katniss immediately started to run out of the hut to the sea.

"That is small thinking and fear talking." Sae said and the two continued to argue.

Katniss smiled when she made it to the shore and found a pretty shell, she began to reach for it and noticed a baby sea turtle getting pecked at by some birds. The turtle wouldn't' make it to the sea without help. Katniss picked a big leaf and used it to guard the turtle as she walked it to the ocean, shoeing away any birds coming to peck at it. Katniss watched the sea turtle swim away and smiled. That's when the ocean moved revealing the shell once more. Katniss giggled and grabbed the shell and more ocean moved to reveal another shell. She followed the shells through a path cutting through the water. She watched the ocean and smiled. She loved the ocean more than anything. Then she noticed a glowing green rock floating toward her, she reached into the water and took it.

"Katniss!" Her father called. "Katniss!" Katniss turned her head toward the voice. The ocean picked her up and carried her back to the shore just before her father came out from the trees. "Katniss, there you are." He picked her up, causing her to drop the green rock. "I was worried about you... I guess I should've known you'd be here."

"I wanna go in the ocean," Katniss pointed to it.

"I know you do," The chief sighed. "But it's not safe."

"But..." Katniss pouted. "I wanna be a hero... like Maui."

"Well," He said. "You can be a hero without leaving the island."

"I can?"

"Heroism doesn't always mean going on brave voyages and risking your life. You can be a hero right where you are." He paused to push some hair out of her face. "Promise me you won't you won't go out on that ocean."

Katniss frowned and looked back at the sea. "I promise."

 **I know, this is the exact same plot as Moana but I really love that movie and I had to write this. I promise my next story will have an original plot. This story will have eight chapters if you include this prologue. The song used in the prologue is an outtake from Moana, it's called Unstoppable, I highly recommend listening to it to get a better feel for the song.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Where You Are

"Gramma, gramma come on!" Katniss called. She was now seven years old and still loved the sea, much to her father's dismay. "Let's go!" Her grandmother started teaching her how to navigate but in a way her father wouldn't notice. Katniss ran to the shore.

"Not so fast," Gramma Sae said. "In order to find where you're going, you have to know exactly where you are."

"That's easy." Katniss brushed her grandmother off. "I'm right here."

"Clever girl." Sae laughed. "But that's not what I mean. Today's lesson; how many steps from here to the village."

"A lot." Katniss said. "Maybe a hundred?"

"Go find out." Sae nudged her. "Count every step out loud." With that, the girl began to walk slowly to the village counting every step. When she got to the village she ran back to the shore and found her grandmother resting on a rock.

"100 steps." She said proudly.

"Good." Sae smiled. "Now, count them again. And this time, pay attention to your island. Learn to hear what it's trying to say. Memorize every single step."

Katniss huffed. "This doesn't feel like navigating."

"When you listen to the world, it tells you what to do. Where to go." She explained. "Remember, to get where you need to be call out to those who came before you, from the first chief, all the way to-"

"My grandfather." Katniss interrupted Sae. "What was he like?"

"He loved the sea. Like you do." Gramma Sae said, her eyes watering. "He wanted to explore every drop of it. But one day, his boat came back to shore empty... Your father became chief." Sae stood up and walked over to stand in the water, Katniss stood to join her. Sae took Katniss' hand. "But your grandfather visits me in the water, comes to me as a shark. And I will visit you someday." Katniss frowned. She didn't like the idea that one day her grandmother would die, even if she promised to visit. She read Katniss' face and changed to conversation. "How long would it take you to walk to that waterfall?"

"Gramma Sae," Katniss protested. "No more counting. No more walking. How far away is Te Feti?" She asked. "Can you tell me that?" Katniss turned in her grandmother's direction only to find that she had disappeared. "Gramma?" She huffed and sat down in the sand, looked back toward the village and began to sing.

" _I count the steps from one end of my island to the other_

 _It's a hundred steps from where I sleep to the sea_

 _And when I say I've learned all there is to know_

 _Well there's another little island lesson_

 _Gramma Sae shows me"_

Katniss stood up once again and walked back to the village, continuing to sing.

" _I know where I am from the scent of the breeze_

 _The ascent of the climb_

 _From the tangle of the trees_

 _From the angle of the mountain_

 _To the sand on our island shore_

 _I've been here before..."_

She looked back at the water, feeling it's pull. She knew her father worried about her so she turned back toward the village and ran toward it, even though her heart belonged to the sea.

" _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _Someday I'll be out on the sea_

 _And I'm gonna see more_

 _Yes, there's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always-"_

Katniss ran into Bryony Mellark, knocking both of them down. Bryony could be pretty mean so Katniss stood up quickly, helping her up. "Katniss slow down." Bryony scolded.

"Sorry!" Katniss said walking" away slowly then sang once more.

" _I'm always in somebody's way_

 _They do the same thing everyday_

 _The work, they eat, they sleep, they pray_

 _They tell me"_

"Katniss calm down." A village called as the young girl ran by. Katniss slowed her pace to a walk.

" _That's all they ever seem to say_

 _The other kids just dance and play_

 _How can you play?_

 _There's so much out there to explore"_

Katniss twirled around, her father, chief Sage listened to her song and sighed before adding to her song under his breath.

" _She stares at the sky, she stumbles down the beaches_

 _She mumbles all the names that her Gramma Sae teaches_

 _With one foot here and another in a distant path"_

He studied his daughter carefully as she sang.

" _And I wanna soar_

 _So much to explore"_

Katniss looked up and noticed her father and ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her wishing he could hold her there forever.

" _She's growing up too fast..."_

The chief sang then let go of his daughter, she grinned at him and ran away continuing her song.

" _Like I said before_

 _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _One day I'll be brave and sail on the wave_

 _That leads me to more"_

Katniss looked back at the shore. She couldn't stay away. The ocean was calling her and she ran to it. The chief noticed and followed her back to the water.

" _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _My father the chief, says 'Don't cross the reef'_

 _But oh, every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back to the sea_

 _I'm standing at the edge of the sea_

 _As they all say_

 _Katniss slow down_

 _Katniss dream small_

 _Katniss don't drown_

 _Can you drown at the call of the sea?_

 _'Cause I can hear it calling me"_

 _"Aue, aue..."_

She heard the call of the ocean as she stared and longed to jump on one of the canoes and be on the sea like Maui. But she couldn't. Her father forbid anyone from crossing the reef, not even the fishermen. She wondered why they had to stay here. Was the ocean really that dangerous? She stood with her feet in the ocean and sang.

" _A thousand years ago, we used to sail to distant islands_

 _A thousand years ago, Maui spoke to the sea_

 _So maybe, just maybe, I was born to break the silence_

 _I know my story could be extraordinary_

 _I know my story doesn't end at the shore"_

Katniss promised herself that one day she would cross the reef. She had to know what it was like.

" _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _I'm gonna break through and find something new_

 _I'm gonna find more"_

Chief Sage head this and began to walk toward her.

" _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _One day I'll decide to roll on the tide_

 _And I'm gonna see-"_

Chief Sage reached his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. He sang to her.

" _Katniss stand tall"_

She frowned. She knew what he meant. She would be chief one day, her people needed her right here – bla bla bla. She looked up at her father and sang.

" _I will cross the divide, I will ride_

 _I will see what's on the other side"_

This pained her father to hear. He'd always felt like one day she'd disobey his orders and go out on the ocean. He wanted to protect her.

" _Katniss stand proud"_

The chief sang. Katniss knew one of his speeches were coming. They happened whenever she talked too much about the sea, which was almost everyday. Katniss sighed and finished her song.

" _With the ocean as my guide, on the tide_

 _I will go where no one's ever been before_

 _There's always more..."_

"Katniss," The chief said, taking his daughter's hand. "Come on, let's go back to the village." Katniss looked back at the sea but let her father lead her back. "You are the next great chief of our people." He started. "But before you can be chief, you must learn where you're meant to be." Katniss clearly loved musical numbers, so he decided to try a new tactic to get Katniss to stay and busted into song.

" _Katniss, make way, make way_

 _Hey Katniss, it's time you knew_

 _The village of Motunui_  
 _is all you need_

 _The dancers are practicing_

 _They dance to an ancient song"_

He sang and motioned for the dancers to join him. They looked at each other before adding a few lyrics.

" _Who needs a new song?_

 _This old one's all we need"_

The chief picked Katniss up, putting her on his shoulders as he walked through the village singing.

" _This tradition is our mission_

 _And Katniss there's so much to do_

 _Don't trip on the taro root_

 _That's all you need_

 _We share everything we make_

 _We joke and we_

 _Weave our baskets_

 _The fishermen come back_

 _From the sea"_

This caught Katniss' attention, she climbed down from her father's shoulders.

" _I wanna see..."_

She sang, making her father frown. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her from running back to the ocean.

" _Don't walk away"_

He sang, leading her further into the village.

" _Katniss stay on the ground now_

 _Our people will need a chief and_

 _There you are_

 _There comes a day_

 _When you're gonna look around_

 _And realize happiness is where you are"_

The chief picked a coconut out of a bowl and showed it to his daughter.

" _Consider the coconut"_

The what?" Katniss looked up at her father with confused eyes. What did a coconut have to do with her staying on Motunui? Chief Sage smiled while he sang.

" _Consider its tree_

 _We use each part_

 _Of the coconut_

 _That's all we need_

 _We make our nets from the fibers_

 _The water is sweet inside_

 _We use the leaves to build fires_

 _We cook up the meat inside"_

The villagers caught on to what their chief was doing and repeated what he sang. They didn't want Katniss going into the ocean either. They were protective over the little girl. She was their future chief after all.

" _We make our nets from the fibers_

 _The water is sweet inside_

 _We use the leaves to build fires_

 _We cook up the meat inside"_

The chief handed Katniss the coconut and sang.

" _Consider the coconut_

 _The trunks and the leaves_

 _The island gives us what we need"_

Katniss looked down sadly. She knew what her father was trying to say.

"And no one leaves..."

Katniss sang sadly, but this brightened her father's mood. Katniss was finally getting it.

" _That's right we stay_

 _We're safe and_

 _We're well provided_

 _And when we look to the future_

 _There you are_

 _You'll be okay_

 _In time you'll learn_

 _Just as I did_

 _You must find happiness_

 _Right where you are"_

The chief left Katniss to think about everything but watched her to make sure she wouldn't make a break for the sea. He expected her to. But she didn't. Instead she stood there watching the waves crash on the shore. Then her grandmother walked over to Katniss and began to sing.

" _I like to dance with the water_

 _The undertow and the waves_

 _The water is mischievous, ha!_

 _I like how it misbehaves_

 _The village may think I'm crazy_

 _Or say that I drift too far_

 _But once you know what you like_

 _Well there you are"_

Sae looked at Katniss and saw Sage in her. Sage had been just like Katniss, but he grew to hate the ocean, to fear the ocean. Sae didn't want Katniss to fear the waters.

" _You are your father's daughter_

 _Stubbornness and pride_

 _Mind what he says but remember_

 _You may hear a voice inside_

 _And if the voice starts to whisper_

 _To follow the farthest star_

 _Katniss, that voice inside_

 _Is who you are"_

Katniss looked at her grandmother. She knew she had to listen to her father but maybe one day she could convince him to let her go out on the ocean. Just once. That's all she needed.

The men in the village gathered around and chief Sage walked back over to Katniss' side. The men began to sing.

" _We make our nets from the fibers_

 _The water's sweet inside_

 _We use the leaves to build fires_

 _To cook up the meat inside"_

The women joined in the song next.

" _We weave our nets from the fibers_

 _A real tasty treat inside_

 _We sing the songs in our choirs_

 _We have mouths to feed inside"_

" _The village believes in us"_

The chief sang.

"That's right!" The women shouted.

" _The village believes_

 _The island gives us_

 _What we need_

 _And no one leaves"_

Chief Sage sang taking his daughter's hand. Katniss smiled up at her father. She did love her people. If they needed her to be the chief, then that's what she'd be.

" _So here I'll stay"_

Katniss sang.

" _My home, my people_

 _Beside me_

 _And when I think of tomorrow_

 _There we are"_

The chief grinned. He didn't know if Katniss was being honest but it was very relieving to hear those words come out of her mouth.

" _I'll lead the way_

 _I'll have my people to guide me_

 _We'll build our future together"_

Katniss sang.

" _Where we are"_

The villagers sang.

" _Cause every path_

 _Leads you back to"_

Sang Katniss.

" _Where you are"_

The villagers sang.

" _You can find happiness right"_

Sang Katniss.

" _Where you are_

 _Where you are"_

Everyone sang together.

 **The first song featured in this chapter is called More, which is a song that didn't make it into Moana (but I really liked it so I had to put it into this story) and the second song is Where You Are. I hope you guys liked this chapter and have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

How Far I'll Go

As Katniss grew into a young woman she learned to obey her father, but the ocean still tugged at her. She still longed to explore its waters. But as the future chief of the island she knew that this is where she was needed. She grew to love her island. She loved every inch of it but the sea still called her. Katniss buried herself in her work. Helping people, teaching the children to dance. She was content with life on the island... Until one day.

"Katniss!" I villager ran to find her, a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I was husking the coconuts, and then I saw this." The woman cracked open one coconut revealing it's diseased insides. "The whole grove is full of them."

Katniss considered this then said "Clear the diseased trees... and then we'll start a new grove over... there." She pointed to a clear area.

"Thank you," The villager said. "You're doing great."

Katniss ran to the shore to look for her father. She smiled when she saw him talking to the fishermen. "Father!" She called. The chief turned around to greet her. "Father, there's something wrong with the coconuts, the trees are diseased, and-"

"That's not all," One fishermen said. "There are no fish in the lagoon, we tried every side of the island. They're just gone."

Katniss looked at the water. If the fish aren't in the lagoon, they need to try somewhere else. "Well..." She said. "Maybe we should try fishing beyond the reef."

"No." The chief crossed his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you? We do not cross the reef."

"Well, I just thought-"

"Every time I think you've grown past this, but you always run back to the sea!"

"I'm not saying we cross the reef because I want to be on the ocean!" She yelled back. The fisherman backed away and returned to his ship.

"But you still do!" The chief shouted. "Listen to me Katniss, my father was like you. Called to the sea. I was always afraid of it. One day my father went out at sea and didn't come back." He sat down on the sand and motioned for Katniss to sit next to him. "Your mother was swimming and the tied carried her away and... and she drowned. I couldn't save either of them... I guess I'm hoping I can save you, Katniss." He took her hand. "Sometimes who we wish we were... who we wish we could be... it's just not mean to be."

"I was really just trying to help when I suggested crossing the-"

"Shh." He silenced her. "Follow me, there's something I'd like to show you." He led her up the mountain where several rocks were stacked on top of each other. "Katniss, one day you will be chief, like me, and my father, and everyone that came before us. This is your place, it is your destiny."

"I know." Katniss looked down.

"You're doing very well." Her father told her. "Being a leader... it's suits you."

Katniss smiled at this. "You think?"

"I know." The chief said and began his trek down the mountain. Katniss stood there staring at the stacked rocks. She was relieved that her father thought she was doing good. But that wasn't enough for her. She wanted to sail. Just once to see what it was like. But she couldn't. She didn't want to disobey her father.

From where she stood at the top of the mountain she saw the sea all around her, the ocean was everywhere. She sighed then began to sing.

" _I've been staring at the edge of the water_

 _Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try"_

She turned and focused on the rocks once more. Each stone representing a chief who followed th rules and stayed on the island, who didn't cross the reef... None of them sailed on the ocean except her grandfather, and he was killed on the ocean. She continued her song.

" _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the place I know where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be"_

She turned toward the ocean again and took off running down the mountainside singing.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go"_

She approached the village in no time and saw her people walking around, doing their duties as usual. Everything about the village was predictable.

" _I know everybody on this island seems so happy on this island_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know everybody on this island has a role, on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine"_

She saw her father, the chief talking to some of the villagers. She didn't know if she would ever be as great of a chief as him but she would try.

" _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along"_

Out of the corner of her eye, Katniss saw the sea and felt it's pull, she changed her path to go to the sea and took slow steps toward it.

" _But the voice inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?"_

She looked back at her father. He was distracted, so she took off running toward the ocean.

" _See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so come find me_

 _And let me know_

 _What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?"_

She reached the beach and noticed the fishermen's canoes. She looked back at the direction of the village. Her father was busy calming down the people. Everyone was worried about the fish and the coconut trees. She was going to do something about it. The fish are missing from the lagoon so she'll just have to look beyond the reef. She pushed one canoe into the water, boarded it, and started paddling beyond the reef.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _How far I'll go"_

She sailed out past the reef. She was doing fine. She didn't understand why her father was so paranoid. Her whole life she stayed away from the ocean and her dad was wrong. But then the wind picked up and the waves go rough. Katniss began to panic. Then the boat tipped over and the canoe knocked her down into the waters. She tried to get up but her foot was caught in the corals. She needed to free herself. She looked around and found a rock and started beating the coral with it until the coral broke away freeing her. The waves carried Katniss back to shore.

Katniss crawled onto the sand coughing up seawater. Then she felt hands on her back. She snapped her head up and saw her grandmother. "Are you gonna tell dad?" Katniss asked, wincing as she noticed a bruise forming on her foot.

"I'm his mom." Sae shook her head. "I don't have to tell him anything."

Katniss smiled at this. Her father would never know she crossed the reef. "He was right about going out there." Katniss admitted. "It's time to put my stone on the mountain."

"Okay," Sae helped her granddaughter stand up and then turned to walk waist deep into the water. "Head on back and put your stone up there."

Katniss frowned. "Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?"

"You said that's what you wanted." Sae said.

"It is." Katniss crossed her arms.

Sae smiled as some manta rays swam toward her. "When I die, I'm gonna come back as one of these, or else I chose the wrong tattoo." She looked at the manta ray tattooed on her back.

"Why are you acting weird?" Katniss asked.

"I'm the village crazy lady." She laughed. "It's my job."

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me..." Katniss said. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Gramma Sae smiled at her. "Is there something you want to hear?"

 **I was planning to post this earlier today but I forgot until now. I hope you like this chapter. The song I used in this chapter is How Far I'll Go. Tell me what you think of this story so far in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

More

Gramma Sae lead Katniss to a rock wall on the side of the mountain. "You brought me to a wall." Katniss sighed.

Sae laughed. "You've been told all our people's stories... but one." Sae removed a stone from the wall and it collapsed revealing a cave. "Do you really think out people stayed within the reef?"

Katniss stuck her head in the mouth of the cave but it was too dark to see anything. "What's in there?"

"The answers to the questions you're asking yourself." Sae smiled. "The answers to who you're meant to be." Sae gave her granddaughter a torch. "Go inside, bang the drum, and find out."

Katniss went inside the cave and saw a boat with a swirling pattern on it. She moved toward it and reached to touch the wood. Katniss wondered why they had all those boats if they didn't cross the reef. Her grandmother told her to bang the drum. She moved away from the boat and noticed an even bigger one, she climbed onto the boat and noticed a drum. She took the mallets and banged on the drum. Then the boat lurched forward and Katniss had a vision.

Her ancestors were sailing past the reef on this boat they were singing a song.

"Tatou o tagata folau vala'auina

Le atua o sami tele e o mai

Ua ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena

Olo, olo vaka

Aue, aue

Nuku i mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te mālie

Nae ko hakilia kaiga e"

Her ancestors sailed on the ocean, and they were good at it too.

" _We read the wind and the sky when the sun is high_

 _We sail the length of the seas on the ocean breeze_

 _At night we name every star_

 _We know where we are_

 _We know who we are, who we are_

 _Aue, aue_

 _We set a course to find_

 _A brand new island everywhere we roam_

 _Aue, aue_

 _We keep our island in our mind_

 _And when it's time to find home_

 _We know the way_

 _Aue, aue_

 _We are explorers reading every sign_

 _We tell the stories of our elders in a never ending chain_

 _Aue, aue_

 _Te fenua, te mālie_

 _Nā heko hakilia_

 _We know the way"_

The vision ended with the song and Katniss stood there processing what happened. "We were voyagers..." Katniss finally said. Her ancestors were voyagers. Why couldn't she be one? Katniss ran out of the cave shouting in excitement. "We were voyagers! We were voyagers!" She stopped by her Gramma Sae. "Why'd we stop?"

"Maui..." Sae said. "When he stole from the mother island, darkness fell. Te Ka awoke, monsters lurked, and ships stopped coming back. The ancient chiefs forbid leaving the reef. The darkness sucked the life from island to ancestors." Katniss frowned. "But one day, somebody will journey past the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore the heart of Te Feti." Sae took Katniss' hand. "I was there that day, the ocean choose you." She motioned to the ocean as it came to life before them. Katniss remembered the ocean coming to life when she was a child.

"I... I thought it was a dream." She said in awe right before the ocean splashed her.

Sae laughed and pointed to the night sky. "Our ancestors believed Maui lies there, at the bottom of the hook."

"But why did the ocean chose me?" Katniss asked. "I don't even know how to make it past the reef... I should ask dad." Sae watched Katniss run back to the village where her father was having a meeting. "Father!" Katniss ran inside. "We have to sail across the reef!"

"What?"

"There's a cave filled with boats," Katniss explained. "We can sail across the reef, find Maui, make him restore the heart of Te Feti, and save the island."

"Katniss-" Her father started.

"The ocean chose me!" Katniss said.

The chief marched outside toward the cave. "I should've burned those boats a long time ago."

"Dad," Katniss pleaded. "Just listen to me- we can voyage."

"The ocean-"

"Chief!" A villager called to him. "It's your mother."

"Gramma," Katniss whispered.

The chief and his daughter were lead to where Gramma Sae was laying down, the chief stopped to talk to the healer, while Katniss sat by her side.

"You must leave now," Gramma Sae said.

"Not now," Katniss sniffed. "I can't."

"You must," Sae reached for the necklace she'd been wearing. "Follow the fishhook." She took the necklace off. "And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear." Sae opened the necklace, inside was the heart of Te Feti. "You say I am Katniss of Motinui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti.." Sae closed the necklace and placed it in Katniss' hands.

"I can't leave you." Katniss cried.

Sae took Katniss' hand. "There is no where you could go that I won't be with you."

Katniss kissed her grandma, stood and walked away quietly. When she got into the trees she heard someone say that her grandmother had passed away. Katniss stopped walking, tears running down her cheeks. Katniss began to sing a sad song.

" _She showed me day after day_

 _How to find my way_

 _She taught me how to rely_

 _On the wind and sky_

 _She raised me to love the sea_

 _She believed in me."_

Katniss continued walking. Her feet felt heavy and her heart ached.

" _I know we used to be bold_

 _From the tales she told_

 _I know she left me prepared_

 _From the things she shared_

 _There was more she wanted to see..."_

Katniss stopped walking and ran to the cave her gramma showed her earlier. She looked at the boats remembering her voyaging ancestors.

" _Staring at the barrier together on the shore_

 _We practiced all the names of everyone who came before me_

 _Voyagers, warriors, ancestors in our line_

 _Their blood runs in mine"_

Katniss remembered the boat with the swirling design on the sail, it looked like the heart of Te Feti. She knew she had to take it. Katniss secured the necklace holding the heart around her neck and moved toward the boat.

" _She always knew more_

 _She hungered for more_

 _She taught me more..."_

Katniss wiped away her tears.

" _And now I know_

 _She'd want me to go"_

Katniss pushed the boat into the water, jumped on the boat, and guide it to an opening in the cave leading to the open ocean.

"Okay," Katniss breathed. "I can do this. I just have to remember what Gramma taught me."

" _To navigate, you have to keep your island in your mind_

 _You'll know what lies ahead if you remember what's behind you_

 _Want to find the answers to the questions that you still don't know_

 _You just have to go, find more_

 _I wanna know more_

 _There's always more_

 _How can I stay?_

 _She taught me the way"_

As the boat crossed the reef Katniss remembered where her grandmother told her she'd find Maui. She found the fishhook constellation in the sky and sailed toward it.

" _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path I make_

 _Every road leads back to the sea_

 _I am sailing to the edge of the sea_

 _And it calls me..._

 _Katniss go now_

 _Katniss don't stall_

 _Don't worry 'bout how_

 _Just answer the all of the sea_

 _There's nothing there holding me"_

Katniss looked over her shoulder at her island, her home as it shrunk in the distance. She knew her father would worry about her.

" _If I had time_

 _I'd say goodbye..."_

Katniss looked away from Motunui and promised herself she wouldn't look back until she restored the heart of Te Feti.

" _I will cross the divide, I will ride_

 _I will see what's on the other side_

 _With the ocean as my guide, on the tide_

 _I will go where no one's ever been before_

 _There's always more"_

Encouraged Katniss sailed throughout the night and practiced what Gramma Sae told her to say when she found Maui. "I am Katniss of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti." She said. "I am Katniss of Motunui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti." She repeated it over and over careful not to forget a single word.

Everything was going fine, but conditions can change in a blink of an eye out on the ocean. The wind picked up, knocking Katniss' canoe over, Katniss clung to the overturned vessel and tried to remain calm. The ocean chose her. "Um... ocean," Katniss said. "I could really use some help..." The storm picked up, the waves grew more violent, and Katniss hit her head and passed out.

 **I used two songs in this chapter, the first one is from Moana and is called We Know The Way, and the second song is an outtake from Moana called More (Reprise). I apologize if any of the lyrics in We Know The Way are spelled incorrectly, every where I check words are spelled differently. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, tell me what you thought of it in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

You're Welcome

Katniss awoke on the sandy beach of an island. She'd been shipwrecked. She angrily turned to the sea. "Umm..." She let out an annoyed breath. "This is not what I meant when I asked for help! And.. my boat is... gone-" She turned and found her ship, still in perfect condition. She turned to look at the island and saw tally marks all over the rocks, as if someone was counting down every day they'd been here. If that was the case though, they'd been here for a long time. She moved toward her boat, she needed to get back on the water and restore the heart... The heart! She reached for her necklace thinking it may have been lost during the storm, but it was still safely in the necklace. She closed it and breathed a sigh of relief.

The sound of footsteps reproaching could be heard. She looked back at the tally marks. Maui... Could the ocean have brought her to him? Could this be Maui's island? She ran and hid behind a large rock as he came closer. Then he was running. "A boat!" Whoever it was shouted. They were definitely male. "The gods have provided me with a boat!" Katniss peaked out from behind the rock. Was this Maui? Was this man the demigod she idolized as a child?

"Maui?" Katniss stepped out from behind the rock making the man jump. He had long hair and he was covered in tattoos.

"Who are you?"

Katniss decided to ignore his question. "Maui-"

"You're not Maui," He cut her off.

"That's not what I-" She sighed. "I'm not Maui, but you are... right?"

"You could say that," He shrugged.

"Okay." She crossed her arms. "Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Kat-"

"Hero of man." He interrupted.

"What?" She blinked.

"Hero of man." He corrected her. "Maui demigod of the wind and sea, hero of man."

"Okay, um anyway I am-"

"Actually I'm not just hero of man, I save girls too." He said. "Hero to all." He snapped his fingers. "Yeah, has a better ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Sure," Katniss was getting irritated. "I am Katniss of Motinui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti." She pulled the heart out.

"Oh, no, no, no." Maui said. "I"m not going anywhere near that."

"But you're the one who stole it!" Katniss exclaimed. "Without it all the islands are slowly dying. People will die... and it'll be your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes," Katniss put her hands on her hips. "You are the one who took it."

"Listen kid," He crossed his arms. "I stole that rock for people like you! So I believe what you're trying to say, is thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome!" He said. "See, wasn't that easy?"

"I'm not going to thank you for killing the islands!" She shouted.

"Do you not realize that I did everything for you humans!" He shouted back.

"You're so-"

"Okay, okay," He began to sing.

" _I see what's happening yeah_

 _You're face to face with greatness and it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable!_

 _Well it's nice to see that humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes it's really me, it's Maui! Breathe it in_

 _I know it's a lot, the hair, the bod!_

 _When you're staring at a demigod"_

Katniss started to regret wanting to be just like him as a child. In Gramma Sae's stories Maui was a hero, but in real life he was just a stuck up jerk. Still he continued to sing.

" _What can I say except 'You're welcome'_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy!_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky_

 _When you were waddling ye high? This guy!"_

He began pointing out tattoos that represented the great things he's done.

" _When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below? You're looking at him, yo!_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun, you're welcome_

 _To stretch your days and bring you fun_

 _Also I harnessed the breeze_

 _You're welcome, to fill your sails and shake your trees"_

Maui grabbed Katniss' hands and pulled her along in a dance.

" _So what can I say except 'You're welcome'_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _Ha! I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it"_

He stopped dancing with Katniss and made her sit down on a rock.

" _Kid, honestly I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground_

 _Oh, that was Maui just messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried it's guts_

 _Sprouted a tree now you got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson? What is the takeaway?_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the breakaway_

 _And the tapestry here on my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been I make everything happen_

 _Look at the mean mini Maui just tippity tappen'_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!"_

Maui took her hand again and led her down the beach.

" _Well anyway, let me say 'You're welcome!'_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey it's okay, it's okay you're welcome!_

 _Well, come to think of it, I gotta go_

 _Hey it's your day to say 'You're welcome!'_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away you're welcome!_

 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome"_

Maui shoved Katniss into a cave and rolled a rock in front of the opening. "And thank you!" He called from outside the cave.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Katniss shouted. "You know heroes don't trap people in caves and then take off with their boats!"

"Sorry, but eventually heroes get tired of saving everyone else all the time with no thanks," Maui said from the other side of the boulder. "Eventually they learn that they only need to worry about saving themselves!"

"Fine," Katniss muttered then looked up noticing an opening at the top of the cave. "Then I'll save myself." She quickly scaled the cave walls and climbed out of the cave. Maui was already on her boat on the ocean, but the cliff she now stood on was right above Maui. So she jumped. She landed in the water several feet behind the ship.

"Oh, look," Maui taunted her. "She's back."

The ocean lifted Katniss up onto the boat, she crossed her arms. "I am Katniss of Motinui, you will board my ship, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti!"

"Listen sweetheart," Maui said. "That rock is not a heart, it's a curse. The second I got ti I lost my hook. It's a homing beacon of death, okay!"

"Are you... scared of it?"

"No."

"Hey, everybody!" Katniss shouted. "I have the heart of Te Feti right here!"

Maui sighed. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"Nothing is happening." Katniss laughed. "You just don't want to-" A dart zipped past Katniss' head. "What was that?"

"Kakamora." Maui pointed to an approaching ship where hundreds of coconuts with limbs waited to attack.

"Kakamora," Katniss repeated.

"Don't let their appearance deceive you, they're dangerous." Maui said. "Believe me."

"What do they-" One of the creatures swung from a rope, took her necklace and swung back to their ship. "Oh."

"We need to get out of here." Maui said.

"No, we need to get the heart back first." Katniss jumped into the water, the ocean picked her up and placed her on the Kakamora's ship. She stared at them. "You're just coconuts." She started kicking them away, took the heart back, and jumped back onto her boat. Maui quickly sailed them away from the Kakamora.

"That was surprising," Maui said making Katniss smile. "But I'm still not restoring that heart." Katniss put her necklace back on and frowned.

"Why not?"

"To get to Te Feti we have to sail across a whole ocean of bad." Maui explained. "Not to mention Te Ka, you know, the lava monster. Ever beaten a lava monster?"

"No..." Katniss remembered the story her grandmother told her. The only time Maui lost a fight was against Te Ka. "Have you?"

"No." Maui said. "As a matter of fact, I haven't. And it cost me my magical fishhook."

"Your magic fishhook?"

"And without it, I can't shape shift. So I need it back."

"Okay," Katniss crossed her arms. "How about this, we get your fishhook back, and then restore the heart of Te Feti."

No..." Maui said. "But if you want to restore the heart so badly, you can try... on your own... after I get my hook."

"You'd be a hero..."

"I am a hero."

"Maybe you were," Katniss laughed. "But now you're just the guy who stole the heart and cursed the world. You're no one's hero."

"No one's." Maui frowned.

"No one's." Katniss pulled the heart out of the necklace. "But put this back, save the world, and you'd be everyone's hero."

"Fine." Maui said. "We get my hook and then restore the heart of Te Feti."

"So... where is your hook?" She sat down on the boat.

"I'm not certain," Maui said. "But I believe it's in the layer of Tamatoa."

"There's one more thing," Katniss said.

"What?"

"Can you teach me how to sail?" She asked. "I've always wanted to learn."

"It's called wayfinding, princess." Maui brushed her off.

"I'm not a princess," Katniss protested. "I'm the daughter of the chief."

"Same thing,"

"No it's not."

"Do you sing about what's happening in your life a lot?" Maui asked. "Ohh, let me guess, you did a little song when you left your sad little island to find me. Didn't you?"

"You just did that whole number about how great you are! You know, right before you trapped me in that cave!" She exclaimed. "Does that make you a princess too?"

"No." Maui crossed his arms. "People breaking out into song and dance routines all around you is just one side effect of being a princess. I'm surprised you don't have an animal sidekick."

"I'm not a princess."

"Fine." Said Maui. "You're technically not a princess. But you're also not a way finder. And you never will be."

 **Katniss finally met Maui. Maui is actually going to be another character from The Hunger Games. If you guys want you can try to guess who Maui really is in the reviews. I used the song You're Welcome from Moana. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of the chapter and who you think Maui is in the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Warrior Face

That night Katniss had a nightmare where her island was withering away and her father was calling for her. When she woke up she was glad it was only a bad dream but she knew it would become a reality if they didn't get the heart back to Te Feti.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Maui taunted.

"No." She sat up. "How long until we reach Tamatoa's layer?"

"We're here." He told her. "But to reach it I have to climb up that mountain." He pointed to the huge mountain in front of them.

"Oh." Katniss looked up. "That's really high up..."

"It is." Maui said. "Lucky for you, you won't have to climb it."

"I won't?"

"Because your gonna wait here."

"Wait here?" She stood up and crossed her arms. "I'm not gonna wait here while you do all the work."

"If you want to get killed, you're welcome to join me." Maui said and began to climb. Katniss watched. Her whole life she waited because it was too dangerous. But her island was dying. Her people needed her. She began to quickly scale the mountain catching up to Maui. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Maui, my island is dying, I can't afford to wait." She exclaimed.

"Okay," Maui said. "But I have to wonder... why did your people chose to send you, the chief's daughter, who doesn't even know how to sail..."

"My people didn't chose me." She said. "The ocean did."

"The ocean chose you?" He laughed. "Why?"

"I... I don't know."

"Why didn't the ocean just take the heart back to Te Feti itself?" Maui asked.

Katniss contemplated on this. Why did the ocean chose her? She wasn't experienced. Katniss reached the top of the mountain before Maui, when she got there she stood and watched the ocean below her. "The ocean chose you for a reason." She told herself and began to sing.

" _See the line where the sky meets the sea?_

 _It calls-"_

"Oh no," Maui interrupted reaching the top of the mountain. "She's singing. I'm gonna throw up."

"Where is the entrance to Tamatoa's lair?" Katniss asked.

"You're standing on it.'

Katniss looked down but saw no entrance. "I don't understand."

"You're standing on top of a door." Maui explained. "One that can only be opened with a human sacrifice." Katniss stared at Maui in horror. Was he going to kill her? "Just kidding! Maui laughed. You should've seen your face!"

"It's not funny." She said. "How do you open the door?"

"Okay, okay," Maui said. "Step back." Katniss did as she was told and Maui moved in a circle shouting until the cliff shook, opening a door in the ground.

Katniss peered into the new hole in the ground, it seemed to go on for forever. "What is this place?"

"That" Maui said. "Is the Realm of Monsters."

"The Realm of Monsters!" Katniss moved away from the hole, remembering the stories her grandmother told her about the horrible creatures that lurked down there.

"Don't worry," Maui said. "It's a lot more scary than it looks... But you're welcome to wait right here while I get my hook."

"No." Katniss crossed her arms. "I'm not waiting."

"Fine." Maui huffed. "It's your funeral." Then he ran forward and jumped into the door. Katniss hesitated, watching him fall into the darkness, she thought of her people and jumped for them. They fell for a long time and finally arrived at the bottom of the Realm of Monsters. Maui looked surprised when he noticed Katniss. "You actually jumped?"

Katniss looked around. "So this is the Realm of Monsters?"

Maui looked at her and realized how scared she was. She was just a young girl trying to help her people."You're worried." He observed. "I am too. I don't have my hook, you've got a homing beacon of death around your neck. But I have a plan, okay? You just need to trust me." He held his hand out to her. "Do you trust me?"

"Not really."

"I'll take that as a yes." Maui took Katniss' hand and they walked together. Maui sighed. "Would you be less scared if we sang a monster fighting duet?"

"Yes."

Maui frowned. "I was hoping you'd say no... Fine." Maui began to sing.

" _We've got a job to do_

 _We need to survive_

 _So you're afraid, good..._

 _That means you're alive_

 _No matter what we face_

 _We run the show_

 _It's time to use your face_

 _To let 'em know_

 _Now take your fear, pain, joy, rage_

 _Mix 'em up together into something that the world still hasn't seen"_

Katniss looked at him in confusion then sang.

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Warrior face"_

Maui sang.

" _Show 'em you mean business_

 _With your warrior face_

 _Put 'em all in line_

 _When you face challenges and dangers_

 _You fix your face to face the world_

 _Prepare your face to face the world"_

"Now," Maui said. "Show me your warrior face." Katniss attempted to make a warrior face. "Come on, Katniss." He demonstrated what expressions she should put on and she copied it. "Better." Suddenly a giant bat was flying toward them.

" _Now make a face that puts the bad guys in their place_

 _'Til they regret the decisions they made that day_

 _That led to standing in your way"_

Katniss toughened her expression but the bat got to her and grabbed her. "Hey." Maui rolled his eyes and punched the bat making it drop her. He helped her up off the ground.

" _Warrior face"_

He continued singing.

" _Teach 'em there's no foolin'_

 _With your warrior face_

 _Show 'em what's in store_

 _Warrior face_

 _Knock 'em back and school 'em_

 _With the face of a warrior"_

The bat was approaching her again. Katniss quickly picked a branch up and used it to swing at the bat. The impact made the bat fly back and hit the ground unconscious. Maui grinned.

" _You have the warriors face"_

Monsters came out of nowhere to surround them. They stood back to back and prepared to fight.

" _It doesn't matter how you feel inside_

 _Don't reveal inside_

 _You keep it real inside_

 _You make a face that makes 'em terrified_

 _You make 'em scared inside_

 _Your teeth are barred alright_

 _We're getting out of here alive"_

Maui sang trying to put some confidence in Katniss. Confidence was the key to fighting monsters. Katniss breathed and repeated him.

"We're getting out of here alive"

" _You're gonna help us to survive"_

Maui sang as the monsters drew closer.

" _I'm gonna help us survive"_

Katniss tightened her grip on the branch she'd been holding. Katniss and Maui sang together.

" _We're getting out of here alive_

 _You're gonna help us survive_

 _With your..."_

The monsters charged. Maui ran to fight them and Katniss swung at the monsters with her branch.

" _Warrior face!"_

Katniss continued the song alone since Maui was preoccupied wrestling ten monsters at once.

" _'Til it's second nature_

 _Make my warrior face_

 _Sing my warrior song_

 _Oh, that warrior face_

 _Time to demonstrate I've been a warrior all along_

 _I've been a warrior all along!"_

When all the monsters were gone Katniss turned to Maui. "Now where is Tamatoa?"

"In that cave," He pointed. Katniss moved toward the opening and Maui stopped her. "We can't just barge in there, you'll get killed."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"You're gonna be a diversion." Maui said.  
"No." She crossed her arms.

"Trust me, it's better this way." Maui picked some gold up from the ground. "Put this on."

"Why?"

"Tamatoa can't resist anything shiny."

So Katniss put on as many gold and shiny things she could and went into the cave. "Wow." Katniss said. "Look at all these treasures." In the center of the cave was a giant pile of gold. "And just like me, everything is sparkly. Sparkle... Sparkle... Sparkle."

"Did someone say sparkle?" Someone asked.

"Um... yes."

Then the pile of gold moved, turning around. Katniss then realized the pile of gold was actually the shell of a nightmarishly large crab. It picked her up. "What do we have here?" The crab said removing the gold from Katniss. "Oh, a human! What are you doing down here in the Realm of Monsters?"

"Umm..." Katniss said. "Are you Tamatoa?"

"Why, yes I am."

"When I was little... my grandmother told me stories of the crab who collected all this treasure." Katniss said. "And I just wanted to know... how you became so... crab...ulous."

Tamatoa narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?" He asked. "Because if you are," Katniss held her breath. She was certain she was about to be killed by a humongous shiny crab. "I will gladly do so." Katniss released the breath she'd been holding. "In song form." Tamatoa posed and grinned to sing.

" _Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam_

 _I was a drab little crab once_

 _Now I know I can be happy as a clam_

 _Because I'm beautiful baby_

 _Did your granny say 'Listen to your heart?_

 _Be who you are on the inside'_

 _I need three words to tear her argument apart_

 _Your granny lied"_

Tamatoa spinned around glamorously.

" _I'd rather be shiny_

 _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_

 _Scrub the deck and make it look shiny_

 _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck"_

Tamatoa looked up at the water above him and noticed some fish.

" _Just a sec, don't you know?_

 _Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb_

 _They chase anything that glitters, beginners_

 _Oh, and here they come, come, come_

 _To the brightest thing that glitters"_

He opened his mouth as fish fell from the water above, catching the fish in his mouth, and eating them.

" _Mmm, fish dinners_

 _I just love free food_

 _And you look like sea food"_

Tamtao brought Katniss to his mouth and Katniss realized Tamatoa was going to eat her. She struggled to free herself but it was no use. That's when Maui jumped onto Tamatoa's shell and took his fishhook back. "What?" Tamatoa dropped Katniss. "Maui? How are you? Darling, it's been ways too long!"

"I'm better now that I finally have my fishhook back." He said and lifted the hook above his head to shape shift, but instead of turning into a hawk, he turned into a fish, then several other animals before changing back to his original from. Tamatoa smiled evilly and grabbed Maui.

"Well, well, well." Tamatoa took the hook back and continued his song.

" _Little Maui's having trouble with his look_

 _You little semi-demi-mini-god_

 _Ouch! What a terrible performance_

 _Get the hook! (Get it?)_

 _You don't swing it like you used to, man"_

Tamatoa strutted across his cave.

" _Yet I have to give you credit for my start_

 _And your tattoos on the outside_

 _For just like you I make myself a work of art_

 _I'll never hide, I can't"_

A light shined down onto Tamatoa's shell making the light reflect onto the cave walls.

" _I'm too shiny_

 _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough_

 _Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny_

 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough_

 _My shell's too tough, Maui man_

 _You could try, try, try_

 _But you can't expect a demigod_

 _To beat a decapod (Look it up)_

 _You will die, die, die_

 _Now it's time for me to take apart_

 _Your aching heart"_

The lights turned off and Tamatoa started glowing in the dark. Katniss needed to help Maui. She looked down and saw some bioluminescent algae. She had an idea. Tamtoa threw Maui down and pulled his hair. That's when Katniss noticed a tattoo she'd never seen before. A picture of a woman throwing a baby into the ocean. She wondered what that was supposed to mean.

" _Far from the ones who abandoned you_

 _Chasing the love of these humans_

 _Who made you feel wanted_

 _You try to be tough_

 _But your armour's just not hard enough"_

Tamatoa picked Maui up by his hair and swung him around the cave.

" _Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney_

 _Ever seen someone so"_

Katniss had to help Maui. Quick.

" _Shiny?_

 _Soak it in 'cause it's the last you'll ever see_

 _C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so shiny_

 _Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea_

 _Just for me"_

Tamatoa lowered Maui toward his mouth.

" _You'll never be quite as shiny_

 _You wish you were nice and shiny-"_

"Hey!" Katniss shouted.

"Um... Excuse you," Tamatoa said. "You just interrupted the end of my song!"

Katniss held up a glowing green rock she covered with bioluminescent algae. "I've got something shiny for you!"

Tamatoa's eyes snapped over in her direction. "The heart of TeFeti," He said. "You can't run from me this time." Katniss began to run away, and Tamatoa dropped Maui and chased after Katniss. "Oh, I guess you can run from me. You keep surprising me. However there's only so far you can get on those little legs." Katniss dropped the rock but continued running until she reached Maui. "Yes," Said Tamatoa. "The power of creation, for a crustacean!"

Katniss grabbed Maui's arm and led him away. "Wait," Maui said. "What about the heart?"

"He can have it." Katniss opened her necklace revealing the true heart of TeFeti. "I've got a better one."

"Oh." Tamatoa held up the glowing rock. "I see, she's taken a barnacle and covered it in bioluminescent algae as a diversion."

Katniss and Maui ran and quickly climbed out of the Realm of Monsters. Maui turned to her with his arms crossed when they got back to the boat. "Did you see that?" He said angrily. "I can't even use my fishhook right anymore."

"I'm sure you just need some practice with it," Katniss said.

"Look Katniss," He said. "I appreciate what you did back there, I really do. But... I couldn't even beat that dumb crab... How am I supposed to beat TeKa?"

"Maui, you've been stuck on that island for years." She said. "You just need some practice. I'm sure it'll all come back to you."

"No. This mission is cursed!" He shouted in frustration. "You do realize that, right? Everything was fine until I stole that heart. Then I lost my fishhook and got stranded on a deserted island for a thousand years. This. Mission. Is. Cursed."

 **Okay, so I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you guys like this chapter. The songs I used in this chapter was Warrior Face (A song written for Moana but cut from the film) and Shiny. There's only two chapters left so tell me what you think of this story in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

I Am Katniss

It took a lot of persuading, but Katniss finally convinced Maui to continue with their mission, but his attitude has completely changed. He's sarcastic again, and more closed off than ever. He doesn't believe in himself. Katniss knew it had something to do with that tattoo Tamatoa used to taunt him. The one of the woman throwing the baby into the ocean.

"How do you get your tattoos?" Katniss asked him.

"They show up when I earn them."

"How'd you get that one?" She asked pointing at the one causing him pain. "What's that?"

"You need to stop asking so many questions."

Katniss frowned. "Is it why your hook's not working?"

"Back off!" He shouted throwing her off the boat ad into the ocean. The water lifted her back onto the boat.

Katniss sighed. She was really getting tired of Maui. "You don't want to talk, don't talk. You want to throw me off the boat, throw me off. You wanna tell me I don't know what I'm doing, I know I don't. I have no idea why the ocean chose me. You're right." She looked away from Maui. "But my island is dying. So I'm here. It's just me and you, and I want to help. But I can't if you don't let me."

"My real name's not Maui," He admitted.

"What?"

"My real name's not Maui." He turned to face her. "My real name is Haymitch... I wasn't born a demigod. I had normal parents. They uh... they decided they didn't want me, threw me in the sea like... I was nothing. Somehow I was found by the gods. They gave me my hook, they made me Maui. And back to the humans I went," He laughed. "I gave them islands, fire, coconuts, anything they could ever want."

"You took the heart for them," Katniss realized. "You did everything for them."

"It was... never enough."

Katniss sat down next to him. "Maybe the gods found you for a reason. Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the one's who made you Maui, you are." She said. "I lied when I said you were no one's hero. You... you were my hero growing up."

"I was?" Maui smiled.

"Yeah," She laughed. "I would run around my island pretending to be you... I always wanted to sail the seas, but I wasn't allowed to. We weren't allowed to cross the reef."

"But you did it to restore the heart," He said. "Maybe... maybe some practice with my hook would help." So Maui practiced, and practiced, and practiced until he could shapeshift into anything again.

"I knew you could do it!" Katniss hugged him.

"I've been thinking," Maui said. "Maybe you wouldn't' be that bad of a wayfinder. Maybe I can show you how."

"Really?" Katniss pulled away. "You would do that?"

"Yeah." So Maui taught Katniss everything he knew about way finding.

"I figured it out," He said days later. "You know the ocean used to love it when I pulled up islands because your ancestors would sail her seas to find them. All those new lands and villages, and the ocean connected them all. And if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for a stubborn non-princess to start that again."

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me," Katniss said. "You probably should've saved that for Te Feti."

"It's time," She took the heart out of her necklace and handed it to Maui. He turned into a hawk and flew toward the island. In the distance Katniss could see Te Ka stirring. Te Ka was everything she feared she would be. When Maui got closer, Te Ka threw a fireball at him, causing him to drop the heart into the ocean, Maui dove for it. Getting worried, Katniss began to sail toward Te Ka, maybe she could help. Somehow. Te Ka reached into the water for Maui and the heart, but quickly pulled her hand out of the ocean, screeching in pain. That's when Katniss noticed the gap in the rocks, she knew if they could make it through the gap, they could make it to Te Feti. She began to sail toward it. Maui came back to the boat.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "We'll never make it!"

"We can do it,"

Te Ka swiped her arm out, ready to attack, when Maui held his hook up to protect them. Katniss was knocked unconscious as the waves carried the boat far away from Te Feti.

When Katniss awoke, she noticed Maui sitting with his back turned to her, his hook was damaged. "Maui,"

"I told you to turn back."

"I thought we could make it... I thought I could make it, we... we can fix your hook."

"It was made by the gods." He snarled. "You can't fix it."

"Next time, we'll be more careful." Katniss said. "Te Ka is stuck on the barrier islands, she's lava-"

"I'm not going back."

"But..." Katniss said. "We still have to restore the heart."

"Without my hook I am nothing."

"That's not true." She insisted.

"Without my hook I am nothing!" He dropped the heart of Te Feti at Katniss' feet.

"We are only here because you stole the heart in the first place!" She shouted, picking the heart back up and curling her fingers tight around it.

"No," Maui said in a frighteningly calm voice. "We're here because the ocean told you you were special and you believed it."

This hurt Katniss more than she'd ever admit. "I am Katniss of Motinui," Katniss sniffed. "You will board my boat,"

"Goodbye Katniss."

"Sail across the sea,"

"I'm not killing myself so you can prove you're something that you're not."

"And restore the heart of Te Feti," Her voice cracked. "The ocean chose me!"

"It chose wrong." Maui struggled to shape shift into a hawk and flew away.

Katniss scowled at the ocean. "Why did you chose me to do this? I can't do this! Chose someone else!" Katniss angrily chucked the heart into the ocean. "Please." She wept.

"You're a long ways past the reef," Katniss heard her grandmother say. She turned around and found Gramma Sae sitting on the boat.

"Gramma." Katniss ran into her arms. "What... How did you get here? I thought... I thought..."

"I told you there was no where you could go that I wouldn't be with you."

"I tried Gramma, I tried to get the heart to Te Feti... But I couldn't do it."

"It's not your fault." She said. "I never should've put so much on your shoulders. If you're ready to go home, I will be with you." Katniss pulled away from her and picked up the oar but hesitated. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I don't know,"

Sae looked at her granddaughter and started singing.

" _I know a girl from an island_

 _She stands apart from the crowd_

 _She loves the sea and her people_

 _She makes her whole family proud_

 _Sometimes the world seems against you_

 _The journey may leave a scar_

 _But scars can heal and reveal just_

 _Where you are"_

Sae stood up and took Katniss' other hand.

" _The people you love will change you_

 _The things you have learned will guide you_

 _And nothing on earth can silence_

 _The quiet voice still inside you_

 _And when that voice starts to whisper_

 _'Katniss you've come so far'_

 _Katniss listen do you know who you are?"_

"Who am I?" Katniss asked and began to sing.

" _I'm a girl who loves my island_

 _And the girl who loves the sea, it calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_

 _We are descended from voyagers_

 _Who found their ways across the world_

 _They call me"_

Katniss remembered the vision of her voyaging ancestors. She would call on their strength and knowledge.

" _I've delivered us to where we are_

 _I have journeyed farther_

 _I am everything I've learned and more_

 _Still it calls me"_

Katniss looked at the sea and realized the ocean was never calling her to it. Something inside of her was.

" _And the call isn't out there at all_

 _It's inside me_

 _It's like the tide_

 _Always falling and rising"_

She looked back to her grandmother and knew she wasn't really there. Her gramma died days ago, but her memory will always live in Katniss.

" _I will carry you here in my heart_

 _You'll remind me_

 _That come what may_

 _I know the way_

 _I am Katniss!"_

Katniss dove into the water and didn't come back up until she had the heart of Te Feti back. Quickly she fixed the damages Te Ka made to her boat, and started sailing back toward Te Feti. She was going to do this with or without Maui. "I am Katniss of Motinui," She said. "I will sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Feti." She looked across the ocean and tried to see Te Feti in her mind. She started singing again.

" _There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me_

 _But no one knows, how far it goes_

 _All the time wondering where I need to be is behind me_

 _I'm on my own, to the unknown"_

She knew she would have to face Te Ka alone but she had to try. Her island was counting on her. She couldn't let the fear of not being good enough shut her down.

" _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Is a choice I make, now I can't turn back_

 _From the great unknown where I go alone_

 _Where I long to be"_

The waves were suddenly lit up by a giant glowing manta swimming underneath the boat. Katniss knew this was her gramma.

" _See her lie with the night in the sea, she calls me_

 _And now I know that I can go_

 _There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind me_

 _Soon I'll know how far I'll go"_

 **Did any of you guess that Maui would be Haymitch? If you did please tell me in the reviews, or you could tell me if you thought Maui would've been someone else. I thought about making him Finnick, but it made more sense to me if he was Haymitch. The songs I used for this chapter were I Am Moana and How Far I'll Go (Reprise). I would again like to say that I absolutely do not own any of the songs I used in this story, they were written by Lin Manuel Miranda for Moana. There is only one more chapter left. I already have it typed up I just need to edit it, the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the last one.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Know Who You Are

Katniss had been traveling all night and she could tell she was getting close to Te Feti due to all the ash in the air. Te Ka awaited her. She knew she just had to make it past the barrier islands to get out of Te Ka's reach. She was terrified.

When got to Te Ka, she tricked the land spirit into thinking she was going one way, and then went the other way instead. Her plan actually worked. She made it past Te Ka. Things were according to plan until Te Ka threw a lava ball into the ocean nearby and knocked Katniss' boat over. Te Ka reached for her, Katniss closed her eyes... but nothing happened. She opened her eyes just in time to see Maui chop Te Ka's hand off with his hook. Maui then flipped Katniss' boat right side up and helped her onto it.

"You came back," Katniss smiled. "But your hook... One more hit and-"

"Te Ka's gotta catch me first." He grinned. "Go save the world."

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Maui shape shifted into a hawk and flew toward Te Ka. Katniss moved toward Te Feti. Te Ka noticed when Katniss got to the shore and threw a fireball at her. The ocean stopped it before it could get to the girl. Katniss climbed up the rocks, in one final attempt to stop her, Te Ka threw another fireball, but Maui was ready and flung himself fishhook first at the fireball, stopping it and destroying the hook at the same time.

When Katniss reached the top of the rocks she noticed Te Feti wasn't there. She took the heart out of her necklace and studied it. The spiral pattern around it. That's when she looked up at Te Ka and noticed the same pattern on her chest. She knew where Te Feti was now. She held the heart in the air and Te Ka looked up, frozen in place, staring at the heart with a sort of longing she'd never seen before. Katniss climbed back down from the rocks. She knew what she had to do.

"Let her come to me," Katniss told the ocean when she reached the shore. The ocean parted, making a path for Te Ka. Katniss walked forward. Te Ka lunged down the path, screeching in anger. Katniss started to sing.

" _I have crossed the horizon to find you"_

Katniss looked forward, never looking away from the powerful lava monster.

" _I know your name"_

Te Ka crawled forward, wanting to kill this girl. Anger was all the spirit knew.

" _They have stolen the heart from inside you"_

Katniss climbed onto a rock in the center of a path so she would be a little higher up.

" _But this does not define you"_

Te Ka reached Katniss and loomed over her, ready to kill.

" _This is not who you are"_

Te Ka heard this and hesitated, her molten eyes stared into Katniss'.

" _You know who you are"_

Te Ka's fire went out, and she lowered herself down to be at level with Katniss. Katniss gently put her forehead against Te Ka's. "Who you truly are." Katniss whispered. Te Ka closed her eyes.

Katniss jumped down from the rock and placed the heart of Te Feti in the center of Te Ka's spiral. All around the heart, life sprung up, until the rocks of Te Ka's face crumpled a2way, revealing the beautiful face of Te Feti. Flowers sprung up, circling the green goddess' head like a crown.

"Te Feti." Katniss stared as she brought life back to the island. The ocean lifted her up and placed her on the island covered with new life. Then the ocean threw Maui next to her. "Where's you hook?"

"It's gone." Maui shrugged. "But you were right. Hook or no hook, I'm Maui." Te Feti reached down and brought Katniss and Maui closer to her face. "Te Feti!" Maui said. "I... I'm sorry for taking your heart, it was wrong of me." Te Feti smiled then gave Maui a new hook. "Thank you." He smiled, taking it, turning into a hawk and flying away. Te Feti brought Katniss closer to her face. Katniss rested against her forehead for a moment. When she went back to the shore Maui was waiting there by her boat.

"You could come with me, you know," Katniss said. "My people are gonna need a master wayfinder."

Maui smiled. "They already have one." He pointed to a new tattoo that appeared right above his heart. It was a picture of her on her boat. Katniss hugged him.

"See you out there, Maui." She pulled away from the hug.

"See you out there." He turned into a hawk and flew away.

Katniss returned to Motinui to find her father sitting on the beach his gaze transfixed on the sand. "Father!" She called.

He looked up. "Katniss!" He got up and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Where did you go? I was so worried!"

"I may have gone a little ways past the reef," She said. "But I found Maui, and restored the heart of Te Feti.

"It suits you." He smiled just glad to have his daughter back.

Katniss looked down and found a shell, just like the one she found the day the ocean chose her. She knew what it was like on the ocean, but she knew there was still more out there. She still wanted more. Later that day, Katniss gathered everyone in the village at the rocks stacked on top of the mountain.

"For a thousand years we have made Motunui our home," She said. "But there is so much out there beyond the reef. We were voyagers once. We can voyage again. Maui taught me." She looked at her father. "What do you say?"

The Chief looked at the ocean and for the first time in years felt it's call. He smiled. "Let's go." Katniss grinned and placed the shell on top of the pile of rocks, then started singing.

" _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more, there's always more_

 _And now that we're free, we'll sail on the sea_

 _We're gonna find more_

 _There's gotta be more_

 _I know there's more so let's explore_

 _How can we stay?_

 _We know the way"_

The Chief took his daughter's hand and together they ran down the mountain singing.

" _Aue, aue_

 _We set a course to find_

 _A brand new island everywhere we roam_

 _Aue, aue_

 _We keep our island in our mind_

 _And when it's time to find home, we know the way"_

They reached the cave holding the ships their ancestors sailed on, the looked behind them, all the villagers followed. They weren't afraid of the ocean anymore. They wanted to explore it. They wanted to be voyagers again. They sang together as one voice.

" _Aue, aue_

 _We are explores reading every sign_

 _We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending-chain_

 _Aue, aue_

 _Te fenua, te mālie_

 _Nā heko hakilia_

 _We know the way"_

They pushed the boats onto the water. Katniss smiled and sang by herself.

" _I am Katniss, I am unstoppable_

 _I know how big the world can be_

 _If Maui lives in you_

 _We can sail across the blue unending sea"_

The villagers were encouraged by her song. They were ready to leave their fears behind and explore the seas. When they were young, they were all like Katniss, they all felt the call of the ocean, but one way or another each of them grew to fear the sea. Katniss was the push they needed to conquer it. They all sang together.

" _We're ready for what's next, we are unstoppable_

 _We want to see the world beyond the shore_

 _'Cause Katniss crossed the blue_

 _And we can do it too, so let's explore_

 _We want more_

 _We want more_

 _We want more_

 _UNSTOPPABLE!"_

 **Okay, that's the end! The songs I used for this chapter are Know Who You Are and a medley of More, We Know The Way, and Unstoppable. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story. I know it's almost exactly the same as Moana but I'm glad you stuck around for the ride. If you enjoyed this story I recommend reading one of my other stories based off of Disney. I have one based off of Frozen called 'Frozen Heart' and I have another story called 'Atlantis' based off of Atlantis: The Lost Empire, I also have a story based off of Gravity Falls called 'Sleepy Little Town'.**

 **If you like reading more original fanfics I have several of those as well, 'Strange Things Did Happen Here' is a story about a mermaid princess who wants to make decisions for herself, 'Soulmate' is where Peeta moves into a house haunted by the ghost of Katniss Everdeen, 'The Lunar Colonies' is a rebellion that takes place on the moon, and 'Beneath the Skin' where Gale's wife dies and he tries to bring her back to life, only something goes wrong. I'm currently planning a huge fanfiction, but it probably wont come out until early next year, so I won't be posting a lot of stories for the rest of 2017 except maybe some holiday one shots.**

 **Anyway , thank you for reading this story, please tell me what you thought of it in the reviews, it's really the only way I can tell if you guys liked the story, and it makes my day when I get a new review.**


End file.
